Port Kuudad
Port Kuudad is a location in Eschalon: Book II. Travel Markers * (44,93) Port Kuudad Exits * North to Forsaken Coast * South to Northern Farrock Range * West to Northwest Kessian Basin * (87,162) tunnel to Port Kuudad Sewers * (18,148) stairs down to Port Kuudad Sewers * (31,139) stairs down to Port Kuudad Sewers (49,71) * (81,27) stairs down to Basement: Archives * (26,87) stairs (inaccessible) Levers, Pressure Plates, Portcullises * (30,95) lever to portcullis (32,94) - stuck * (34,29) portal to (49,58) * (49,58) portal to (34,29) * (26,143) chest - opens wall at (31,153) * (34,159) lever to porticullus at (38,164) * (31,165) stairs up to (34,159) * (39,159) stairs up to (39,162) * (39,162) portal to (33,131) * (30,136) stairs up to (30,135) and to (39,162) * (53,149) lever to portcullis at (49,161) Loot * (11,62) barrel - Random * (17,118) barrel - Random gold * (42,177) chest - Random * (19,139) barrel - Random * (20,131) cabinet - locked 3 - Random * (26,118) cabinet - Random * (22,157) cabinet - Random * (44,137) cabinet - Random * (45,139) cabinet - Random * (46,141) cabinet - Random * (38,125) cabinet - Random * (47,158) cart - Anise, Belladona, Noximander Venom, Corpse Ash * (45,161) cart - Raven's Heart, Sulfur, Mandrake Root, Willowleaf, Black-spotted Shroom, Empty Flasks (2) * (50,164) cart - Dried Brainstem, Spider Silk, Sulfur, Dwarven Mellowleaf * (50,165) cart - Spider Silks (2), Potion of Keensight, Raven's Heart * (58,143) cabinet - Old Reports * (58,123) barrel - Random * (54,123) barrel - Random * (53,122) weapon rack - Random Short Sword * (52,123) weapon rack - Random Hammer * (51,129) barrel - Random * (53,129) barrel - Random * (57,154) barrel - Random * (84,103) barrel - Random * (79,96) barrel - Random * (87,87) barrel - Random gold * (57,95) chest of drawers - Random * (55,101) chest of drawers - Random * (50,95) chest of drawers - Random * (51,94) chest of drawers - Random * (44,65) chest - trapped 9 - Yara's Vengeance - Random * (45,66) sack - Random gold * (45,67) chest - locked 9 - Random * (17,48) chest - Random * (30,57) cabinet - Quill and Inkwell * (33,101) cabinet - Random * (29,98) chest - Random * (50,113) barrel - Small Candle * (50,30) cabinet - Random * (37,28) cabinet - Random * (38,67) chest - Citizen's Writ, Compass * (39,58) cabinet - Random * (37,28) cabinet - Random * (51,61) chest - Random * (51,60) chest - Random Locked and Trapped Doors * (57,99) door - locked 5 * (53,102) door - locked 3 * (52,100) door - locked 4 * (42,71) door - trapped 9 - Yara's Vengeance - locked 2 * (30,101) door - locked 8 * (36,73) door - locked 1 * (40,55) door - locked 2 * (30,42) door - trapped - Wicked Sunrise 7- locked 5 Floor Traps * (26,151) trapped 7 - Wicked Sunrise * (28,152) trapped 5 - Festering Stew * (29,153) trapped 5 - Festering Stew * (28,149) trapped 6 - Thieves' Surprise NPCs * "Mama" Fanny (merchant) * Becka (merchant, trainer) * Big Sal (merchant) * Vincent * Marisa (merchant) * Magi Surami (quest) * Radcliff (merchant) * Edwin (quest) * Sonya (trainer) * Captain Morgan * Saint Gilhelm (quest) * A crying mother (quest) * Luci (merchant, trainer) * Ned (trainer) * Town guards Quests * Exterminator * Spiders in the Warehouse * News about Yoma Narrows * Destiny Through a Looking Glass, Part 3 * Turn in Roul's Book * To Save a Child's Life * Shortest Quest, Ever Enemies * Phase Hunters Category:Book II location